


Sinfonía demoníaca Nº13

by Nowhere_Writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demons, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Humans, Music, Other, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Religious Conflict
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhere_Writer/pseuds/Nowhere_Writer
Summary: La música de ese ser era capaz de apoderarse de los sentidos de cualquier humano, Erwin no fue la excepción. Ahora, sin omitir la diversión que implica atormentarlo, el demonio acompañará al mortal hasta acabar con él.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith
Kudos: 3





	1. El llamado del demonio I

Esa noche el único susurro que fluía era aquel ofrecido por la fría brisa nocturna. El hombre amodorrado se mantenía suspirando con los párpados sellados en su totalidad mientras lo conservaba cálido una gruesa manta. Apenas resonaba en la alcoba el latido de su corazón y su ligera respiración. La serenidad parecía imperar allí, no obstante, desde las sombras, unos ojos extraños contemplaban el cuerpo que yacía sobre aquel acogedor aposento.

El ser se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. Examinó la vela gastada encima del buró de madera, ya no percibió aroma de parafina en el aire ni rastro de humo. En cuestión de instantes, simplemente con desearlo, encendió el pabilo de la vela, deshaciéndose así de la lobreguez total del lugar. La pequeña llama iluminó el rostro del vulnerable humano, el ente ante ello se mantuvo inexpresivo, frío y calculador. Habría de admitir para sus adentros que entre los mortales existían ciertos individuos poseedores de rasgos excepcionales, mas ese que reposaba justo frente él tenía la faz más singular que podría haber admirado.

Hasta ahora ningún humano lo había provocado, así como ningún alma que estuviera contenida en uno de esos cuerpos frágiles y fáciles de corromper por la senectud. Para él eran meramente seres desechables; tan vanos como un recipiente que se rompe o deteriora. No acostumbraba acecharlos como los demás entes que vagaban por la Tierra, pues, su olor, desaseo, costumbres y caras le repugnaban, además de hastiarle en demasía lo vacíos de esencia que se encontraban. Sin embargo, este sujeto tenía algo embelesador, lo notó tan rápido como había captado su esencia mientras iba andando bajo la luz de la luna en una de las callejuelas de Ancona, entonces confirmó lo extraordinaria que era la presa a su alcance. Tan grande era su intriga que había decidido seguirlo hasta su hogar e introducirse en su alcoba. Estuvo observando cauteloso desde la profunda penumbra hasta que, tres horas después de la media noche, dejó de encubrirse en la opacidad y avanzó hasta él.

En ese mismo momento, un aroma dulzón flotaba en el aire mezclándose con el calor que emanaba de la candela. Sonrió sólo un poco, pues ahora había comprobado que poseía un alma y corazón por demás exquisitos; su olor lo ratificaba. Sin vacilar, sus largas uñas tentaron la mejilla del joven hombre, él cual no tardó en responder abriendo sus ojos.

—Dime tu nombre —ordenó al tiempo que mostraba semblante severo.

Él conocía su nombre sin que lo pronunciara; él lo sabía todo ya, no obstante, ansiaba presenciar la obediencia de su víctima. Él, demostrando paciencia, aguardó hasta recibir una respuesta; la replica llegó primero a modo de mirada.

Aquellas cuencas azules hacían reminiscencia al cielo que estaba a punto de negarle, mas éstas lo observaban sin temor alguno; abundaba en su interior curiosidad.

—Erwin Smith —elevó la vista para estudiar al demonio.

Esos orbes oscuros lo hipnotizaban. Su conciencia estaba ahí, esfumándose de poco en poco al no apartar su mirada. Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que, por fin, regresó a sí mismo y se acomodó para sentarse sobre el colchón. El ser apreciaba sus movimientos en silencio. Deseaba infringirle temor, así que alargó su mano y colocó el dedo índice debajo de la barbilla del mortal, luego encajó un poco la punta de su afilada uña. Erwin incluso pensó, una vez teniéndolas cerca, que éstas se asemejaban a las garras de un animal salvaje. Fue entonces cuando el espacio personal dejó de existir, pues, sin recato alguno, el ser sobrenatural se aproximó a su rostro.

—¿Quisieras hacer un trato conmigo, Smith? —levantó con un dedo el mentón del hombre—. Yo puedo concederte cualquier cosa que añores, tu mayor anhelo estará a tu alcance a cambio de un simple e insignificante intercambio... —sonrió como si le estuviese contando el chiste más hilarante del universo.

—Anhelas mi alma, ¿no es así? —la serenidad que impregnó en aquella pregunta maravillaba.

—Y también tu cuerpo.

El humano conservó su aspecto calmado a pesar de que comenzaba a analizar la situación, la cual no era favorecedora para él. En su mente planteó la posibilidad de que siendo un ser maligno éste podría tomar a la fuerza su alma o intentar cualquier truco peor para conseguir lo que planeaba, por el contrario, si se sometía al trato, al menos obtendría algo a cambio. Además, esas ansias de escudriño que aguardaban en su interior no serían satisfechas si no accedía; no descubriría qué era capaz de hacer un verdadero demonio más allá de lo que contaba la iglesia.

—Acepto —la entereza en su respuesta era clara.

—Bien —pronunció sin reflejar su desconcierto, pues, esperaba mayor resistencia—. Tus remordimientos no tardarán en aparecer, inútil mortal —susurró en su oído, pero el otro permaneció impávido.

En el rostro de Levi se formó una mueca. La razón era bastante simple: le causaba enfado que ese humano actuara tan imperturbable y estoico ante él. Así que, estando aún cerca de su oreja, utilizó sus fauces para morder el tierno lóbulo de ésta, provocando que un blandido jadeo escapara de los labios del hombre. "Oh, nada mal...", pensó de inmediato al captar el sonido.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Smith? —inquirió. Exhibía una ligera faceta engatusadora al hablar.

Erwin se apartó de la cama y procedió a levantarse. Caminó, con los pies desnudos, hasta un mueble donde acomodaba el violín que tocaba en teatros de la gran ciudad. Le apetecía escuchar una bella melodía a cambio de entregar su alma, a decir verdad, incluso le parecía bastante justo un trato así. En cuestión de segundos, regresó con el instrumento en mano hasta entregarlo al demonio, quien continuaba reposando con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

—Se supone eres capaz incluso de lo imposible, por lo cual, como única petición quiero que ejecutes la pieza más preciosa que puedas de tocar —disimuló su semblante desafiante al responder.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, tomó el instrumento con expresión irritada y colocó la parte inferior del violín sobre su hombro. Apoyó su barbilla en la mentonera sin apartar la vista, ni dejar de maldecir esos fanales zarcos tan apacibles que lo contemplaban. "¿Qué clase de humano es este?", cuestionó desconcertado. La nula codicia que demostraba esa persona de suave faz lo hacía interesarse más. Un humano común demandaría un mayor beneficio, aun si eso significaba provocarles conflictos a otros individuos. Sin embargo... una idea maliciosa le cruzó por la mente; él podía ser quien lo llevará al borde, quien lo convirtiera en un pecador y le arrebatara esa aura de modesta bondad, de cualquier forma, no lo corroería en realidad, pues, aquel hombre no era tan bondadoso si en primera instancia había accedido a un trato con él.

—Toma el arco para jalar las cuerdas —explicó. Mostró gentileza al entregar el objeto.

—Sé cómo tocar esta mierda —frunció sus delineadas cejas—. Sólo cállate y escucha —le indicó áspero.

Acató la indicación tomando lugar junto al ser. Vio como los delgados dedos sostenían el arco y pronto advirtió que colocaba las manos de una manera peculiar; no era la forma correcta para hacer sonar un violín, mas las primeras notas que salieron cuando frotó las cuerdas ya parecían ser perfectas. Las yemas de sus dedos presionaban el mango del instrumento para hacer que los acordes comenzara a escabullirse con lentitud entre los oídos del músico. Los iris oscuros perseguían, casi obscenamente, al mortal, entretanto sus manos seguían tomando con destreza el control de la melodía, la cual proveía un armonioso sonido que alentaba la respiración de Erwin. Parecía que todo había dejado de existir; todo a excepción de la música que sus oídos degustaban con voraz apetito.

En aquel instante, la imponente presencia del espíritu le hizo olvidar a Dios; éste ya había muerto para él.

El demonio hizo movimientos más rápidos para acelerar el ritmo. Las notas se deslizaban en el aire con un tono chillón, tanto que endulzaba los oídos. Estaba apelando a la emotividad del humano. El arco se derretía al tiempo que acariciaba las cuerdas con destreza, los altos y bajos se presentaban causando precipitación para luego, producir sólo notas suaves que dulcificaban el ambiente. El ente parecía juguetear, pues, sin ningún esfuerzo lograba ejecutar tal melodioso cantar. Los párpados de Erwin se cerraron debido a la emoción que le envolvía, sin embargo, sabía que el demonio continuaba fundiendo en sus dedos las cuerdas del violín de manera armoniosa y avasalladora. Un tranquilo trino fue producido antes de llegar al clímax de la canción para permitir eventualmente un sorpresivo cambió radical con pausas y ondeos en el sonido, hasta que un alarido agudo emergió, flotó en el aire viajando hasta sus oídos y, después... todo esfumó. La pieza había finalizado.

"Si alguien es capaz de crear tan excelso sonido, no puede ser del todo perverso," fue lo que deseó pensar el hombre.

Levi se irguió mostrando aplomo, dio unos paso para aproximarse y tomó de la barbilla al hombre que ahora lo miraba asombrado, éste tenía formada una sonrisa perturbada en la boca.

—Te ha gustado, ¿eh? —tenía una de sus delgadas cejas elevada, ocultando una magnifica sonrisa perversa—. Bien, es hora de mi recompensa —dejó escapar una pequeña risa influenciada por algo de vileza.

El ser soltó el violín de sus garras dejándolo reposar en suelo, no obstante, sus manos no se quedaron vacías por mucho tiempo, pues atrapó al humano por el borde del ropaje que vestía. Retiró de forma paulatina la bata para dormir que cubría aquello que concluiría con su carpanta. Después, le mostró sus afilados dientes antes de dejar caer todas las prendas y posar su boca en la blanca piel del músico. No se limitó, carente de dudas, encajó profundamente sus fauces cuando los hombros de él quedaron desnudos, luego lo hizo retroceder hasta recostarlo en la cama una vez más.

—No me puedo creer que un ser como tú pueda oler de manera tan virginal, tú no eres una damisela —casi carcajeó, mas prefirió apresurarse a beber la esencia que su sangre propagaba.

—No podría ser de otra manera. He dedicado mi vida a la música, a la verdad de ésta y al encanto del sonido que hechiza los oídos, sin importar si el amor me ha socorrido, incluso podría decir que de él he huido, pese a ello, ningún arrepentimiento ha surgido —murmuró un verso simplón que alguna vez había declamado a quienes preguntaban la causa de su soltería y sonrió dejándose a la voluntad del otro.

Sin titubeo alguno, las garras de Levi se fueron apropiado de su piel. Algunos rasguños fueron marcados, incluso rotuló la primera letra de su nombre; una "L" fue dibujada en el pectoral de Erwin tan cerca del corazón como pudo, pero a su vez evitando quemarle con su tacto. Tenía que dejar en claro su estadía en aquel cuerpo sin profanar. Tendría que ser él quien lo devorase.

—Eres un despojo obsceno para los ojos de ese al que tú llamas Dios ahora que yo te he tocado, por lo que te haré un favor y te tomaré bajo mi ala —anunció sin más. Tenía el rostro iluminado apenas a la mitad. Un mirar oscuro y abismal habitaba en él.

—He sido yo quien no se ha negado a tu proposición, así que, no me opondré —dijo entre dientes, pues, mantenía tensa su mandíbula para aguantar el escozor que se extendía por su pecho.

—Me alegra que comprendas rápido —replicó serio.

Levi desplazó sus manos hasta el rostro de Erwin, una de ellas se detuvo en la boca. Los labios del hombre eran gruesos, mas parecían delineados de forma gentil, además estaban teñidos por un ligero halo carmín debido a la gélida noche. El demonio notó que aquella boca era un ejemplar delicioso, no consentía tanta perfección. Le fue imposible mantenerse lejos de tal manjar, debido a ello en menos de lo que el humano liberó un suspiro, el filo de su uña hizo un corte en la boca. Justo cuando un poco de sangre fresca fluyó, Levi se acercó aún más y su lengua viperina comenzó a lamer la gota de esencia. Tuvo que apartarse para evitar soltar un grave gemido. Antes de emitir su voz otra vez, se aclaró la garganta con discreción.

—Cada noche me presentaré a ejecutar para ti un fragmento de la melodía —anunció, entretanto sus dedos vagaban por la piel ajena—, así haré hasta la onceava noche, entonces será cuando yo te tome completamente —mostró una sonrisa ladina oscilando en sus finos labios.


	2. La primera pecadora II

Sentía la cabeza ligera. El tono albugíneo tapizando su mente iba formando una nube algodonosa. Lo único que tiñó aquella pulcritud fue la progresiva sensación de haber estado en un vórtice profundo y oscuro, donde la única salida habría sido desplegar los párpados.

El estado de despersonalización se le había impregnado en los sentidos. Miró la pared durante un rato, sin hallar sentido a algo y hurgando en la nada. Luego, cuando comenzaba a recobrar paulatinamente la consciencia, pensó en la probabilidad de que todo fuese resultado de un sueño irrecordable y surreal. No obstante, la última vez que observó la habitación, sólo para asegurarse y acabar con su paranoia, entendió que desmontaba el rompecabezas cotidiano armado en su memoria: el violín yacía en el suelo. Aquello le resultó muy extraño y lo horrorizó un poco, pues era difícil de creer que había dejado así el instrumento. Estuvo dándole varias vueltas al asunto pero, luego de una discusión consigo mismo, logró idear un par de justificaciones.

Tenía la boca seca, la lengua áspera y le costaba tragar. Dio una relamida: la saliva se tornó en ácido calcinante nunca experimentado. Supuso que había salivado y mordido su labio durante la noche, como hacía cuando la lasitud se apropiaba de él. Aunque, esta vez se había sobrepasado.

Empezó a alistarse en tempo _allegro_. Así, formó un cuenco con las manos para extraer agua del balde sobre la mesa. Se limpió el rostro y el cabello usando una pequeña cantidad de jabón. El resto del agua lo dispuso para las partes esenciales del cuerpo. Apenas terminó, tomó el recipiente donde guardaba una mezcla especial de hierva buena, menta y sal de mar. Mojó un trapo con la sustancia y lo frotó entre sus dientes. Después, simplemente hizo una gárgara y escupió. Fue por sus prendas una vez acabada la limpieza matutina.

Mientras regresaba a casa, una corriente de aire provocó que algunas hojas le cayeran en la ropa.

—Es un día lleno de ventisca, ¿verdad, mi señor? —una risita dulce bailó desde sus labios hacia los oídos de Erwin.

—Es cierto, mi señora. Me sorprende que el edificio aún no haya salido volando —mostró una sonrisa amable.

La mujer de largos holanes, al acercarse a la puerta del edificio, le embistió las piernas debido a su vestido voluminoso. Él le permitió el paso y la ayudó a cargar las bolsas que tenía en la mano. 

Recordaba haberla visto y saludado de forma cortés cuando la veía por ahí, pero nunca notó que vivían en el mismo edificio.

—Muchas gracias. Es usted un caballero, señor Smith —dijo una vez que ambos habían entrado.

Se guio por ella. Siguió subiendo escalón tras escalón al no ver que dejara de andar. Fue hasta el piso cuatro que ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta y tomó de vuelta sus compras.

—Le agradezco su amabilidad. Mi hermana ha ido a visitar a mi tía enferma y no tengo quien me ayude a traer esto. Pude cargarlo todo desde el mercado hasta el edificio, pero subir las escaleras así hubiera sido peor que el infierno —le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Me alegra haberla ayudado, señorita...

—Señorita Mary Edevane —inclinó la cabeza—. Mi padre es el zapatero de la calle próxima al mercado.

—Soy feliz al estar a su servicio, señorita Edevane —ladeó la cabeza y mostró una expresión afable.

—Señor..., nuestra familia tiene la tradición de retribuir siempre a quien nos ayuda. Si me permite, podría invitarle leche y una rebanada de pastel fresco.

—Es muy amable... —dudó. No quería interrumpir sus quehaceres, pero tampoco quería declinar la cordial ofrenda—. Está bien. A decir verdad, no he preparado nada para merendar. Sólo permítame unos minutos —le mostró el saco donde cargaba lo conseguido en el mercado.

Cumplió con su palabra y otra vez se encontraba frente a la puerta. Tocó con los nudillos la madera.

—Adelante —apareció en un segundo la sonrisa de Mary.

Dio unos pasos para adentrarse en la sala principal y le echó un vistazo al lugar. Ahí se quedó parado.

—¿Prefiere que sirva el postre aquí o lo llevará a su lugar? —inquirió mirándolo a los ojos con determinación, aunque conservaba una ligera esencia de timidez.

—Preferiría no molestarla con mi prolongada presencia aquí, especialmente ahora que su padre desconoce mi visita —mostró una mueca de incomodidad. Le desagradaban esos convencionalismos, más tenía que acatarlos para eludir conflictos. No planeaba dejar que las palabrerías arruinaran la reputación propia ni ajena.

—Lo sé, mi señor —se mostró decepcionada—. Hubiera preferido merendar acompañada. Debe comprender que para alguien como yo... está implícito el no poder hablar con nadie, salvo otras señoritas. No obstante, mis hermanas están todas casadas, ya casi no vienen por aquí. Sólo mi hermana menor, Elizabeth, me acompaña. Es ella de quien le he hablado antes —se dio cuenta de que había hablado mucho más de lo que debía—. Disculpe... Se sabe que es músico, así que debe tener mucho por hacer...

Mary fue a la cocina. En una bandeja puso los recipientes, encima colocó una rebanada de pastel y vertió leche en la taza. En unos pocos segundos, regresó a donde él estaba parado.

Le extendió la charola y le ofreció una ligera elevación de labios a modo de disculpa. Entonces, Erwin no pudo evitar sentir coraje consigo mismo.

—¿Me permitiría comer aquí? Si su padre o alguien más piensa mal, me encargaré de aclarar el asunto —replicó, sonando osado.

Ella no pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Con gusto, señor Smith! —llevó de inmediato la charola a la mesa ubicada junto al ventanal.

Fue a servirse una ración. De inmediato, tomó asiento en la silla frente al hombre, teniendo sumo cuidado para acomodar la tela de su precioso vestido egeo.

—¿Es emocionante ser músico? —cuestionó antes de degustar un trozo de pastel—. Las señoras del primer piso son expertas en todo lo que sucede aquí, son amigables y no hacen daño, pero son entrometidas a veces. Fue por ellas que supe de la presencia de un músico, lo describieron y cuando lo vi entrar al edificio, adiviné que era usted.

—Como todo en la vida: tiene sus sacrificios y victorias —dio un trago a la bebida.

—Yo lo admiró incluso sin conocerlo. La música no siempre es apreciada como se debe. Peor es cuando lo tomo desde mis ojos. Sería complicado que una señorita pudiera estar en ese lugar. Tómelo como una victoria total, incluso cuando falla —rio de forma suave mientras tenía los labios pegados contra el borde de la taza.

—Soy consciente de ello. No todos podrían seguir su camino deseado. A causa de esto he hecho a un lado cualquier otro aspecto; todo aquello que pudiera alejarme de este sueño que tengo.

—Si es capaz de consagrarse así, estoy segura de que es un gran artista —respondió alegre. Se detuvo un momento para acomodarse un mechón de cabello que el viento le había halado con fuerza, luego prosiguió—: Mi hermano es un guardia en el castillo del barón Debernardi. Me he enterado que hará una cena y habrá músicos. ¿Usted asistirá, señor?

—Afortunadamente, sí —en sus ojos apareció una expresión de alegría casi imperceptible.

No le enloquecía la fama, sino lo que la música podía hacer con las personas y ser él quien lo provocaba. Sin embargo, había algo más allá de los escenarios y la gente. Un recital no iba a ser la manzana que le hiciera exponer su avaricia.

—Ya veo. Es motivo de orgullo.

Mientras engullía el último pedazo de postre, observaba sosegado hacia el exterior. Comenzó a pensar en el escueto fragmento de melodía que había asaltado su mente en la mañana. Luego, debido a un escalofrío, evocó la sensación de perdida que lo hinchió al despertar.

—¿Señorita Edevane, su padre o usted captaron algún ruido de violín en medio de la noche? A veces pueden resultar molestas las practicas nocturnas...

Parte de lo que había dicho era incierto, pero creyó que obtendría una respuesta concreta así. Ni siquiera recordaba haber despertado en la madrugada, mucho menos creía ser capaz de olvidar guardar el violín como era debido. Cada noche dejaba ordenado su valioso instrumento y esta vez, sin razón clara, había amanecido en el gélido suelo. Ya había contemplado la hipótesis de sufrir sonambulismo y también la posibilidad de haber caído en modorra inmediata y soñar que guardaba el instrumento en el estuche. Con el cansancio que sentía antes de ir a dormir, hubiera sido justificable.

—Únicamente escuché los ruidos que produce el edificio, ningún instrumento. Si hubiera oído algo destacable, no me hubiera perdido ni una nota.

Creyó en ella, pues parecía sincera. Por ende, Erwin decidió pensar que el día anterior había dormido como nunca.

—Espero no duerma con tanta profundidad como solía hacer mi padre, sino la información sería una falacia —soltó una risa armoniosa, eso le hizo parecer menos serio.

—No. Fue así, mi señor, se lo aseguro —rio con energía—. A veces, por lo general en medio de la madrugada, creo diseños que planeo confeccionar en el futuro. Ayer fue uno de esos días... —un espolvoreado manto carmín yació en sus mejillas durante corto tiempo.

Esa era la primera vez que admitía, sin vacilar o reprimirse, su sueño. Sintió la cabeza liviana y su cuerpo fue tomado por el gozo. La joven pensó que el músico en verdad tenía algo especial, transmitía confiabilidad de manera singular.

Al terminar el postre, recogió los utensilios para llevarlos a la cocina y volvió.

—En verdad, le deseo éxito esta noche —curvó los labios hacia el techo—. Entre la platica y su ayuda, se ha pasado el tiempo rápido. Le agradezco la compañía.

—No tiene nada que agradecer. Créame, yo tampoco honro las reglas de etiqueta —replicó y después le dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. Como si usted y yo no fuésemos capaces de conversar.

Los últimos rayos del sol traspasaban las ventanas y se escabullían entre las cortinas iluminando los cuartos poco espaciosos. Entretanto, las aves, que estaban a punto de dirigirse a descansar entre aletazos, cantaban al son de los últimos acordes tocados en el violín.

Restaban unos minutos para terminar el repaso. Empero, una vez más, su pensamiento fue atrapado por notas espontáneas. Aunque estaba afanado por practicar una última ocasión la melodía que había preparado para esa noche, sus dedos lo traicionaron y comenzaron a tocar la creación concebida en la práctica matinal.

Movía los dedos y el arco con tanta velocidad como exigían los fragmentos de canción que se había imaginado. De pronto, al tiempo que seguía tocando, sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuello y, segundos después, una ráfaga de aire se coló a través la ventana entreabierta. Aquello no lo detuvo, tocó el resto y guardó el instrumentó cuando culminó.

Apenas terminó de escribir en la partitura el par de notas nuevas, se preparó de inmediato. Frente al espejo observó su atuendo, lo acomodó de la forma correcta y abandonó la alcoba con el estuche como única compañía.

Tendría que ir a pie al menos dos kilómetros para poder llegar al castillo, así que requería andar rápido. El ambiente proveído por el ocaso irradiaba tranquilidad. Al pasar delante de las casas, situadas en la plaza, permanecían velas iluminando, pero ya no había nadie en las calles principales. En cambio, pensó que probablemente en vecindarios pobres y callejones habría ojos acechando. Ya había pasado las mejores fachadas de Ancona y también las calles más desaliñadas, ambas se desvanecían cuanto más se acercaba. A lo lejos ya podía ver la luna regordeta besar lo más alto del castillo.

Sólo el viento cálido y ruidoso del este y sus tacones repiqueteando producían sonidos en las calles más cercanas al castillo, puesto a que la mayoría asistía en carruaje y muchos músicos ya habían arribado o lo harían después.

Mientras las nubes se movían, algunas gotas de sudor le acariciaron la frente. Por fortuna, el esfuerzo había sido útil, pues estaba delante de las dos puertas de hierro que daban la bienvenida al jardín frontal. Los guardias que resguardaban el sitio lo miraron de forma cruel y fría.

—Tengo una invitación —extendió ante los dos una carta con sello del Barón, quien lo contrataba esa velada para tocar.

Uno de los hombres le arrebató el papel para asegurarse de que el sello fuera real.

—Usted debe permanecer donde los demás sirvientes, a menos que se les avise lo contrario, no pueden estar entre los demás invitados —indicó en cuanto el hombre dio un paso.

Volteó y asintió. Cruzó el sendero principal para ir en dirección a la puerta trasera, la cual daba entrada a la cocina. Ahí las sirvientas estaban recibiendo a un par de músicos. Erwin advirtió desde varios pasos de distancia como se pusieron a lado de cada muchacha para intentar cortejarlas mientras ellas rehuían.

—¿No van a entrar, caballeros? Apenas termine el pianista, irán ustedes —el tono fue tajante y su mirada desbordante de gravedad.

Ni siquiera era una mentira, el violinista conocía todo el itinerario musical de esa noche y era obvio que ellos, al no traer su instrumento en la mano, serían los que tocarían el piano a dueto.

—Nadie te ha hablado a ti. Vete a la mierda como los demás sirvientes —ordenó uno después de estrangular como víbora la cintura de la sirvienta.

Aquel diálogo no provocó furia en Erwin. El hielo en su mirada derritió la creciente molestia del otro hombre.

—Señor, ¿cree usted capaz al Barón de eximir el retardo y la ebriedad? —extendió la mano de manera cortés. Tal ademán indicaba dejarlos pasar primero—. Desde aquí puedo apreciar el final de Resvellies vous.

Ambos se dirigieron adentro después de echarle una mirada amenazante. El más alto incluso había cerrado el puño hasta el punto de tener los nudillos blancos, mas su hermano le susurró algo inaudible para los demás. Sin darles más importancia, Erwin hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo para las jóvenes y entró.

El cuarto estaba repleto, pues aguardaban en él la mayoría de los músicos que se presentarían. Las platicas retumbaban en cada esquina y flotaban en un mar de palabras. Él se situó en una esquina casi vacía, donde se tomó el tiempo necesario para sacar el violín y el arco.

Transitaban fuera difusas siluetas de cocineros, meseros, sirvientas y amantes en búsqueda de un lugar solitario. Entretanto, los músicos esperaban su turno para salir a entretener a la realeza según el presentador los nombrara. Todos demostraban desagrado por tal trato. Sin embargo, a Erwin no le importaba tener que esperar. Él estaba concentrado en prepararse.

De manera inesperada, un grupo de músicos emergentes, los cuales tocaban en el centro de Ancona y estaban ganando fama, se acercaron para conversar. Eran los pocos hombres que no se habían embriagado de arrogancia o licor. Incluso le compartieron como habían comenzado el grupo. Era fácil notar la felicidad y esperanza abrigándolos. Erwin los felicitó y brindó con ellos.

Fuera del castillo un búho ululaba a la luna desde la jaula donde se encontraba. El viento chifló haciendo una dupla con el animal, anunciando que era más de media noche y la temperatura ya no era tan cálida.

Era el momento. Para entonces, todos los músicos habían salido a presentarse ante el Barón y la multitud.

—El violinista más reconocido en Ancona, Erwin Smith, a pedido del barón Debernardi, deleitará al público con Aullido de invierno —proclamó el presentador real.

El violinista se irguió frente al gentío del salón principal. Damas y caballeros observaban su figura. Ya estaban juzgando cada acto de Erwin: expresiones, postura, olor, pensamientos e imagen.

Se preparó. Apoyó el rostro en la mentonera, sujetó el instrumento y su mano comenzó a domar el arco. Respiró hondo, sin parar de exhibir determinación.

El primer movimiento de su muñeca fue tan tajante que corto el aire con su brazo y así la multitud centró sus ojos en el violín. Erwin dejó de ser un hombre, la música lo envolvió y lo hizo inmune a las miradas maliciosas del resto de los humanos.

El pulso de la música y el suyo se mezclaron. El brazo del instrumento se volvía una extensión del suyo, como si de pronto la madera se convirtiera en su propia piel, las notas en sangre y el arco en hueso. Durante todo el tiempo, observó las expresiones de la gente a su alrededor.

Una tormenta de aplausos cayó dentro del lugar, Erwin hizo una reverencia y entregó un sonrisa como agradecimiento.

El Barón estaba satisfecho, así que declaró que todos podían unirse al baile y disfrutar del banquete. No obstante, Erwin bajó del escenario y sólo habló por cortesía con aquellos que lo adulaban. Pronto abandonó el salón principal. Se apresuró a ir por sus pertenencias, ya no faltaba tanto para que amaneciera y debía regresar como llego.

Caminó rápido por el pasillo. Ahora estaba muy solitario en comparación. Apenas había algunos meseros cargando charolas vacías o llenas de comida.

En el instante en que tocó el primer mosaico de mármol del pequeño cuarto, una voz suave mordió su oído.

—¡Mi señor, me ha costado alcanzarlo! No entiendo de dónde saca tanta energía —replicó sin aliento la joven del vestido florido.

Supo que la voz era de Mary, aunque no la había reconocido de inmediato. Volvió la cabeza y pudo verla despedirse de un estoico guardia, cuyo rostro era parecido al de ella.

—¿Se irá tan temprano, señor Smith? —preguntó una vez que estaban frente a frente. Casi había corrido para llegar a él.

—Me temo que sí, mi señora.

Ambos caminaron hacia el estuche recargado en un rincón del lugar. Erwin comenzó a empacar aprisa y ella pareció entristecer. Se quedó parada junto a él, meciendo de un lado a otro su vestido.

—Antes de que se vaya..., quisiera entregarle esto —le mostró una rosa que había ocultado detrás de la espalda.

Ese acto lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Es usted una señorita llena de amabilidad y buenos gestos. Se lo agradezco, aunque no era necesario hacerme presentes —replicó, mirando al suelo.

Se atrevió a tomar la rosa sin darse cuenta de que tenía todavía unas espinas escondidas detrás de las hojas, por ende se pinchó el dedo corazón. Y notó en el último segundo que esas espinas ya habían sido bañadas con la sangre de ella.

Adquirió una posición defensiva. Sus sentidos le decían que estaba en peligro. Ahora se encontraba aturdido por la rapidez de los acontecimientos y sólo reaccionó dando un par de pasos al lado izquierdo. En seguida, la rosa que sostenía se encendió. Los pétalos pasaron de color carmín a un fogoso centellar. Automáticamente soltó la flor y retrocedió un paso, sin entender qué sucedía. Ella aprovechó el momento para atrapar el cuerpo de Erwin contra la pared.

—¿Creíste que podías ganarme, Erwin Smith? —murmuró al principio con tono dulce, después descendiendo a uno profundo y rasposo.

La fuerza ejercida por las delgadas manos presionándolo contra la pared era mayor a la que él podía vencer. Cedió esperando oír más, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el contacto de los labios blandos y rosados de la mujer. Aunque Erwin se resistió, le obligó a abrir la boca y esparció un líquido agrío al acariciar su lengua.

Había algo que iba distorsionando sus facciones mientras le apretaba el cuello. Desconocía si la falta de oxígeno le hacía perder la cordura o era que los rasgos impregnados de creciente malicia iban perdiendo la forma delicada, redonda y acolchonada que, de hecho, le daban atractivo a la joven. Cuando una sonrisa vil apareció en compañía de unos fauces, confirmó que no se trataba de su imaginación ni de su mirada borrosa por falta de aire.

Creó distancia entre ellos haciéndolo caer sentado. Su imagen ya había cambiado. Erwin pudo observar fauces sobresaliéndole de los labios y cuernos ásperos enraizados sobre el cráneo. La figura había reducido varios centímetros de altura y, ahora que había destrozado sus prendas, presumía una rugosa piel oscura. Entre sus piernas no había nada que señalara su sexo. Así, Erwin comprendió que había sido emboscado por un ser demoníaco.

—Duerme tranquilo, príncipe. Yo me encargaré de llevarte a casa como el señorito que eres —susurró encajando sus ojos infernales en los celestiales.

Al terminar esa frase, escuchó un chasquido y cerró los ojos involuntariamente. Sintió su cuerpo ser elevado y desplazado.

Había arreglado todo con anticipación. Antes acechar al músico, había conseguido convencer a un hombre de seguir comiendo hasta que la fiesta terminara, para lo cual era necesario que el sol se asomara. Asimismo, averiguó que transporte lo había escoltado hasta ahí.

Una vez que salió al jardín, adquirió la apariencia de un hombre adinerado antes de presentarse ante el chico del carruaje.

No le dio tiempo al joven ciervo de decir nada. De inmediato, introdujo a Erwin en el vehículo que esperaba en el jardín trasero. Después, se acercó al chico mostrándole una bolsa llena de oro. Era una saco de tela que contenía 16 libras de monedas de oro. El chico al principio no accedió. Sin embargo, ofrecerle el doble de pago lo hizo aceptar.

El hombre subió a la cabina y se sentó. Extendió el brazo para tocar el rostro del músico y atrajo el cuerpo hacia él cuando se dio cuenta de que su temperatura descendía. Pensó que tal vez había esparcido más inmovilizante del necesario, por eso no le quedó mayor remedio que recostarlo a lo largo del asiento donde estaba él y reposar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Se vio obligado a reposar la mano sobre el corazón de Erwin para estar al tanto de sus signos vitales; así podría saber si sus latidos eran normales y darle calor con su tacto.

Antes de bajar, arrancó la cortina de la pequeña ventana. Cubrió el rostro y parte del cuerpo de Erwin. Lo bajó en brazos, mientras el muchacho contaba el oro que había ganado.

Agarró las llaves escondidas entre el ropaje de Erwin y subió las escaleras apresurado. Sin soltar el cuerpo inconsciente, hizo que su mano se tornara como la de un demonio de nuevo. Emitió un calor sobre la cerradura, lo cual provocó que se abriera sin dañarla.

Sujetó en brazos una vez más al músico y con su pierna hizo que la puerta se cerrara. Miró las velas hasta hacerlas encender. Caminó lentamente a la alcoba para dejar acostado a Erwin. Desconocía cuánto tiempo podía durar el efecto de la sustancia que le había dado, la única opción era esperar. Lo acobijó y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

Regresó a su imagen sobrenatural antes de tocarlo. "Sigue descendiendo su temperatura", tomó asiento en la esquina de la cama. Inclinó el cuerpo para alcanzar a desabrochar la jaqueta, entonces subió el resto de ésta para descubrirle las piernas; rompió las calzas en tono crema y desgarró las bragas de lana. Algunos hilos le envolvían aún los anchos muslos, pero ahora estaban expuestos.

Desconocía si era posible entregar energía, mas tendría que intentarlo. Todavía era necesario prepararlo para hacer de él un alimento más exquisito que la ambrosía de los dioses antiguos. Y ahora que ya había invertido tiempo en Erwin, no iba a dejarlo ir así de fácil. Había quitado energía a los humanos de todas las formas posibles, excepto a partir de la conexión corporal. Casi todos los humanos eran fáciles de atrapar y los demonios generalmente eran felices con ello. Sin embargo, era el método menos eficiente para él. Odiaba la gente sencilla de corromper, en especial si perseguían ambiciones simplonas. Eso no le proveía de energía, incluso si los actos carnales eran de los más beneficiosos.

Agachó la cabeza en la parte de la ingle. Observó detenidamente el miembro flácido y lo sujetó de manera lenta, asegurándose de no hundir sus afiladas garras en la blanda piel. Apretó el ancho del falo por encima del escroto. Resopló molesto, cubrió sus fauces tanto como pudo y poco a poco acarició con los labios el glande sonrosado. Deslizó la lengua una larga vez. De repente, resignado a continuar, el cuerpo que parecía sin vida reaccionó, mostrando movimientos torpes y agitados. Dos luces azules se encendieron. Abrió mucho los ojos, exhibiendo sorpresa. En pocos segundos, se cubrió con la sábana que colgaba a su lado. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía las manos temblando.

Erwin examinó al ser como si fuera la primera vez. Le evocó a los demonios posando en los vitrales de las iglesia, sabía que no podía equivocarse.

Todo acontecimiento de esa velada era demasiado irreal para poderlo pensar desde el lado racional, pero aun así intentó armar soluciones. Lo había llevado a casa, yacía sobre su lecho y era ajeno a lo sucedido durante el viaje desde el castillo hasta la alcoba. Quiso creer que había evitado ser devorado sin su consentimiento o meterse en un trato donde debiera el alma. Reconoció que lo único a su alcance era rechazarlo expresamente, así que rebuscó en su garganta antes de emitir palabra alguna.

—Sé que no puedes tomarme sin que yo acepte un trato. Hay más humanos a quienes puedes disuadir, yo no —declaró en tono determinado, a pesar de que hablar le quemaba.

Levi pareció orgulloso ante esa reacción.

—No importa lo que pase, ¿verdad? Nunca pierdes tu aplomo, Smith —se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos, luego alargó la mano para sujetarle el mentón—. Tú ya eres mío. Recuerda... —clavó una de sus garras debajo del mentón.

Algo dentro de su ser se removió, causando que la sangre se le helara y sintiera punzadas de dolor en el cuerpo. Una serie de imágenes en las que aparecían el ente y él se deslizaron por su mente. Sabía que eran recuerdos porque su piel comenzaba a sentirlo. Estaba reviviendo todo lo que esa criatura le había hecho.


	3. La salvación III

Saboreaba el aroma ácido proveniente del desconcierto, la incertidumbre y la vulnerabilidad. Para su desgracia, duró corto tiempo. “De lo bueno, poco,” experimentó ligera diversión que permaneció encubierta. Mientras, Erwin tenía el cuerpo alertado y tenso. Pronto lo notó y recordó que físicamente estaba indefenso, entonces pensó en articular una pregunta que le asegurara información.

—¿Has aturdido mi memoria para tomarme con la guardia baja? —miró directo a las cuencas oscuras que figuraban como ojos.

Ajeno a las emociones del hombre, el demonio levitaba con las piernas cruzadas. Daba la imagen de estar sentado frente a una tranquila bahía italiana en un día de verano. Esto tuvo un efecto en el humano, quien todo el día había temido el olvido hacia algo y ahora tenía la sensación de reconocer esa actitud. En unos segundos, el rompecabezas estuvo entero por fin. Sólo esperaba la confirmación.

—Así es —sin rastro de sonrisa, la corta confesión la entregó envuelta en burla. Era probable que alguien más le habría negado la respuesta, pero la franqueza de este mortal lo incitaba a ser así.

—¿Intentaste devorarme para no cumplir con tu parte del trato? —consciente de la carencia de fundamento, inquirió. En realidad, le pareció necesario averiguar cuánta disposición tenía a hablar. Resultaba claro que debían tener un vínculo con la criatura puesto que el ser seguía ahí, sin atacar ni ofrecerle nada. Pensó que su única opción era arriesgarse con preguntas estratégicas.

Esta ocasión, la frialdad en el cuestionamiento del humano atrajo el humor nuboso de Levi. Casi le resultó una ofensa tal acusación después de haber declarado con acciones que matarlo y adueñarse de su alma estaban entre sus posibilidades, pero hasta ahora le había permitido vivir más que a la mitad de humanos que se había cruzado con él.

—Te salvé de irte al infierno antes de tiempo, bastardo mal agradecido —le dedicó una mirada de desagrado momentánea, luego le volvió a dirigir la palabra ladinamente—. Quiero tener un buen bocadillo, así que no temas. No voy adueñarme de tu alma en este deplorable estado… En todo caso, debes temer más por el resto de seres —aunque por el momento era improbable logralo, quiso atemorizarlo.

Estaba seguro por completo de que teniendo un trato con ese demonio, sólo debía cuidarse de él. Si brindó respuesta a la pregunta más tonta, había posibilidad de que impediría su muerte. Podía notar que poseía temperamento y, a pesar de lo que se pudiera esperar, se mostraba fiel a su palabra. Sin embargo, aun teniendo razón en todo, Erwin había subestimado un aspecto. Levi apenas pudo aguantar para no arruinar el espectáculo próximo.

—Vamos, tráeme el violín. Te cumpliré tu trato —entonó con sequedad.

Contrario a la orden, Erwin prefirió dirigirse al cofre donde tenía acomodadas sus prendas y, apresurado, se colocó un camisón. Parecía carecer del temor a un castigo en tanto pudiera conservar su pudor. Resultaba un humano desconcertante, pues incluso los reyes eran más vulgares que ese simple plebeyo. El demonio cada vez encontraba más complicado contener su vileza al estar a punto de arrebatarle esa actitud pedante.

—Tardaste más en ponértelo de lo que tardaré en quitártelo —aseguró mientras descendía, dejando un centímetro de espacio entre él y el suelo—. Ya fui muy benévolo contigo al no dejarte morir.

El hombre entendió que no le estaba amenazando, aquella era simplemente una última advertencia para hacer lo que le había pedido. Sin más opción, caminó con una suave mueca en los labios hacia el estuche. Lo subió a la mesa para abrirlo y sacar el instrumento, pero cuando lo destapó sólo encontró el arco roto.

—¿Recuerdas tu heroico acto ante las desvalidas criadas? —preguntó sin necesidad de una respuesta—. Pues bien, los borrachos de mierda aprovecharon para tomar el violín en el momento en que te detuviste a hablar con todos tus aduladores. Vieron que podían venderlo y rompieron el arco como forma de demostrarte lo imbécil que eres.

El desconcierto y tristeza se mostraban cristalinos en los ojos de quien en un instante se había convertido en un niño. Levi por un momento pensó que lo vería llorar patéticamente. No obstante, pocos segundos después de su explicación, Erwin abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa ubicada en la esquina del cuarto, sacó un cuchillo envuelto en un trapo y, apenas desnudó el cuerpo afilado, se lo colocó encima del cuello. Todo fue tan súbito que el demonio se sintió satisfecho por su elección de víctima. Normalmente, ya se habría aburrido.

—Traelo de vuelta o no tendrás nada que comer —declaró de manera tan firme que, a pesar del imperceptible temblor en sus manos, era convincente.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, ni siquiera su alma. Por lo tanto, sería imposible renunciar a su violín; un deseo jamás podría reemplazar a una parte perteneciente a su padre. Esa madera era sangre de su sangre. Ya había perdido un poco por el arco quebrado, pero no pensaba desangrar a su padre en manos de unos desagradables ladrones.

“¿Un humano ordenando?”. En circunstancias normales le hubiera arrancado la piel de todo el cuerpo, la dentadura y las uñas de una por una por su simplona falta de respeto, pero esta vez recibiría prerrogativa porque en verdad parecía dispuesto al sacrificio. Además, su forma de retarlo implicaba entretenimiento. Cualquier otro habría pedido reemplazarlo aprovechando el trato o se habría arrepentido. 

Sopeso la situación ahora con más frialdad. Reconocía que el plan de Erwin era ingenioso. Había sacado provecho de que estaba desterrado del cielo. Empero, la realidad es que podría detenerlo. Simplemente se impidió hacerlo para presenciar su acto de rebeldía, coraje, valentía y disposición a morir, era parte de una prueba para saber si podía esperar de él un manjar. Hasta el momento, había demostrado un valor como sujeto de pruebas y entremés, pero no iba a conformarse con esa miseria; como mínimo debía doblegar ese espíritu tan absurdo. Por otro lado, al pensar en emociones humanas, se dio cuenta de un aspecto poco establecido entre el conocimiento de los actos oscuros. Todos los entes oscuros se alimentaban de esencias negativas. El placer sexual, que era el predilecto, contaba en las dos dimensiones, pues causaba felicidad y euforia en los humanos así como permitía exhibir lo más macabro de ellos: el uso de un cuerpo ajeno. Así, cuestionó la posibilidad de una buena comida deslindada de la libido o la crueldad. Nunca había intentado alimentarse de una emoción de júbilo, pero este podría ser el siglo en el que lo hiciera.

Desapareció de la habitación y Erwin se quedó ahí, con el filo mordiendo su cuello. Desconocía si la conexión entre el demonio y él provocaba que este supiera de alguna manera todo lo que hacía, por lo cual prefirió mantenerse así más tiempo para asegurar la recuperación de su instrumento.

Sabía dónde encontrarlos gracias a sus mediocres habilidades para planear un robo. Así que, Levi apareció en un callejón húmedo, lleno de fango y cercano al local de cerveza barata predilecto por los aldeanos mediocres. Al aparecerse había adoptado el aspecto de un joven con sedosos cabellos negros. Le encantaba esa faceta. El transcurso de siglos le habían enseñado que los humanos se dejaban llevar por las apariencias, por lo tanto, cuando se presentaba en esa forma, rápidamente los hombres pensaban en aprovecharse de él de todas las maneras posibles.

Después de verlos abandonar aquella pocilga, los siguió las cuadras que recorrieron hasta su casa. Casi se impacientó al mirarlos balancearse de un lado a otro y sostener con dificultad los estuches de los instrumentos. “Tan sencillo sería matar a estos asquerosos sacos de órganos,” la pesadumbre y aburrición comenzaban a atizar sus instintos, mientras uno de ellos buscaba la llave de la cerradura y el otro lo sostenía. De inmediato, Levi caminó hacia ellos. Reconocía a ambos como unos habladores. No había algo que ese tipo de seres gustaran más que presumir sus pocos logros, fornicar y beber, por eso durante su ronda de licor estaba seguro de que sólo habían discutido sobre el instrumento hurtado. 

—¿E-es cierto lo que dijeron en el bar? —impregnó de candidez la voz.

Los hermanos atendieron a la voz que resonó en la calle y lo miraron de pies a cabeza. Dejaron la cabeza gacha para acaparar con los ojos su imagen. La ebriedad fue su excusa para dudar de la figura del hombre menudo y enfocar su atención en los rasgos andróginos. Les gustó creer que era un seguidor bastante desesperado por su atención.

—¿Qué buscas aquí? —comenzó a frotar la entrepierna sobre su pantalón mugroso.

—Mis señores…, quiero hacer un trato —se aseguró de que su voz sonara mayormente dulce—. Son los más hábiles, yo asisto siempre a la plaza sólo para verles —se mostró apenado.

El hermano mayor sujetó al otro para que se tranquilizara, si alguien lo veía comportarse así terminarían apedreados. Sin embargo, se soltó del agarre.

—Carlo, la calle está más sola que el cementerio —había pesadez y burla en sus palabras.

Miró hacía todos lados de las callejuelas y le demostró al otro que tenía razón. Entonces, se volvió al muchacho de nuevo.

—Puedo pagarles lo que sea —susurró.

—Seguro que harás lo necesario —arrojaba saliva al emitir sus palabras llenas de malicia.

Levi le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato y el otro lo jaló hacia el interior de la casa. Cerró la puerta de inmediato, mientras el otro encendía una vela.

—Puedes quedarte con el violin de mierda que está por allá —le señaló el estuche más chico—, si me haces terminar con tu boca de puta —se descubrió el miembro al tiempo que terminaba de hablar. El hermano mayor se quedó atrás, reflejando en su rostro que deseaba obtener algo también.

El hombre más desesperado del cuarto dio un paso para atraer por la nuca la cabeza de Levi, pero inmediatamente cambió su forma, provocando que el contacto de aquella mano con su piel escamosa le produjera una quemadura severa. Un berrido salió pronto de ambos, quienes se alejaron y ahora estaban arrastrándose hacia la esquina de la habitación.

—No me toques con tu asquerosa mano —las cuencas negras de Levi se dirigieron a él que intentaba subirse los pantalones torpemente.

“Son desperdicios que ni un animal debería tragar”, para él lo único que podía hacer con ellos era una torturales, aunque reconocía que darían pereza más que nada. Entretanto, el alto le susurró algo a su hermano cubierto en lágrimas y luego lanzaron algo hacia Levi: un crucifijo.

—¿Los sodomitas creen que el Señor me va a detener? —la voz distorsionada era el efecto que extraería llanto de ambos. Siempre le funcionaba. Además, era cierto lo que dijo: habían hecho un trato y nadie podía detenerlo.

Ambos lo miraban con los ojos húmedos. Y para sobrellevar el miedo, el más joven siempre hablaba. 

—Nosotros… vamos a la iglesia… —murmuró con dificultad.

Al demonio los intentos hipócritas le quitaban la paciencia.

—A ver los niños del coro —murmuró antes de tomar el violín en sus manos.

—S-sssomos hijos de Dios… y esto no es real…no es real… no es real.

—Los hijos menos pródigos —replicó mientras las arañas comenzaron a salir debajo de su piel y ropa.

—Flavio… —dijo el nombre de su hermano entre sollozos. Ya se había quebrado incluso el mayor.

Los chillidos de ambos superaron sus expectativas.

—Vamos a darte tu trato, Mierda.

Levi no se había movido, permaneció parado en el centro de la habitación mientras ellos se apretujaban en una esquina. De pronto, hizo crecer una tarantula sobre su mano, la cual anduvo por su brazo estirado y, cuando llegó a la palma de su mano, le permitió crear hilo para deslizarse hacia el suelo, ahí tomó la forma humana que Levi antes poseyó. El joven incluso había mejorado su apariencia y carecía de prenda alguna. Sólo así Flavio había dejado de temblar. Muy pronto, el muchacho gateó de forma lenta hacia los muslos del hombre, éste dio intentó deslizarse hacia atrás y su hermano se acercó para abrazarlo de los hombros. Sin embargo, el joven siguió avanzando hacia ellos, se colocó entre sus piernas y jaló sus pantalones hacia abajo. “Otra vez esa miseria, ” la carencia de dotes por un lado divertía al demonio, por otro lo asqueaba.

El muchacho frotó el falo contra su cara y en la boca del hombre un suspiro necesitado brotó. Levi notó el asomo de perversión en la cara de Flavio. Supo que el momento menos aburrido llegaría: un grito desgarrante resonó ante la imagen de colmillos que iban directo a devorarle el miembro. Sangre corriendo en el suelo sin mínima vergüenza y corrompiendo el color del piso y la suciedad se mezclaba. Más rápido de lo que habría llegado al éxtasis, el grito más sangriento de la noche se presentó, pues lo que representaba su virilidad, era sólo un recuerdo masticado entre los dientes afilados del joven.

—Parece que en verdad te has puesto, ¿eh? —murmuró Levi de forma seca.

Los gritos le habían robado la voz al hombre. En cambio, su hermano lloraba sin ser capaz de ayudarle a deshacerse del depredador sobre sus piernas, no paraba soltar quejidos y se había hecho un lado por el miedo de sufrir lo mismo. El temblor de su cuerpo agitaba la piel, que antes era tostada por el sol, ahora palidecida.

El demonio, mientras el mozo seguía en su labor, caminó hacía todas las posibles salidas, asegurándose de fundir todas las cerraduras, excepto una: aquella por donde sólo podría salir una persona. Después, fue inecesario recurrir a sus dones, pues ambos hombre estaban enterrados en una tumba de arácnidos reclámando su piel. Se había adelantado a que el dolor de estas no paralizara sus sentidos, sólo sus cuerpos.

Antes de retirarse, el demonio se agachó para recoger el violín.

—Nos veremos —se despidió de los hombres antes de cerrar los ojos y aparecer fuera de la puerta de Erwin.

Al desplegar los párpados, se encontró de nuevo con la imagen del hombre de cabellos rubios frente a él. Entonces, rodó la mirada irritado. Pensó qué en verdad Erwin era una molestia al ser tan necio.

—Baja el estúpido cuchillo, Smith —lo reprendió. Esta vez lo obligaría, aunque significara un daño permanente. 

Erwin ni siquiera tuvo que obedecer, pues en cuanto notó la presencia de su violín entre las garras del demonio, corrió hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa que irradiaba alivio profundo. La expresión que iluminó a su rostro fue un cambio extremo ante los rostros desencajados que había visto pocos segundos atrás.

—Gracias… —replicó suavemente.

Cuando pensaba decirle algo sobre la obsoleta debilidad sentimental de los humanos, captó un aroma dulce que lo tomó inadvertido. Inspiró levemente y casi sintió temblar. Tanto se había vergüenza le dieron los hermanos libidinosos y ahora él estaba siendo removido ligeramente. Entonces, le miró de manera severa el rostro al humano. Además de la intensidad peculiar, era mucho más suave que la esencia desprendida por Erwin en su lapso de terror.

Desconocía esta clase de sentimiento desapegado de lo perverso, parecía que iba más allá de la ambición o el deseo de posesión. “¿Qué maldita clase de ser humano es? ¿Y ese maldito olor? ¡Lucifer! Nadie ha hablado de esto…” la molestia quería comenzar a ebullir dentro de él, mas pronto se difuminó, ya que el aire acaramelado seguía envolviéndolo. Sentirse ignorante era una sensación ajena, incluso le producía repugnancia. La dicotomía que creaba el complaciente olor era preponderantemente amanzante.

La mirada que Ewin le dedicó, anudó un quejido en su garganta. Aunque ahora miraba a un hombre, permanecía el rastro de infantil desconsuelo y alivio inocente. Entonces, la hambruna le calcinó la lengua. No iba a mostrarse deseoso por un humano, así que sólo caminó hacia él para arrebatarle el violín y comenzar a frotar insistentemente las cuerdas.

—Voy hacerte tragar tus propios ojos si no los retiras de mí —amenazó sin apartar su vista de él.

Pronto embaucó al hombre con las notas; lo tenía moviéndose, desprendiendo su aroma por la habitación cerrada y cálida. En ese momento, recobró una actitud neutral. Mientras sus dedos producían perversamente las notas y jalaban voraces las cuerdas, dentro de su mente cuestionaba la elección de perseguir a Erwin. Ni siquiera le parecía muy cercano a lo que conocía como “humano”. Había seres de esa especie que había observado por un tiempo y no los lograba encajar. Además, antes había atrapado esos que caían tan rápido que para él eran pertenecientes al infierno, aunque vivieran en la tierra vistiendo pieles humanas. Se planteó que no todos los mortales eran parte de los pecadores y los religiosos empedernidos, puesto que Erwin, a pesar del trato que hicieron, parecía estar indispuesto a ceder en nada, pero tampoco quería deshacerlo; no quería ni fornicar ni rezar.

“Él no representa una desafío,” inhaló profundamente el último suspiró que Erwin dejó salir antes de quedarse dormido sobre su lecho. Concluyó que sólo era un hombre difícil, el cual iba a caer ante el verdadero pecado tarde o temprano. Él iba asegurarse de arrebatarle esa aura de infante que se atrevía a exhibir sin vergüenza. 

Antes de irse, Levi entregó sobre sus robustos labios el líquido que resguarda dentro de un frasco. Elevó su mano para descubrir el cuerpo de Erwin. Apenas así esbozó un minúsculo gesto de satisfacción. Extendió el brazo para desgarrar la prenda y apretar entre sus dedos la cálida piel de su pecho, ahí esperó hasta que quedara levemente grabada su estadía. Después, levitó hacia el buró en la esquina de la alcoba, donde tomó el cuchillo y lo arrojó sobre la cabecera de la cama. Finalmente, el demonio estiró sus dedos y dejó caminar una araña sobre la pared.

—Encárgate de quien se atreva a entrar —ordenó. Esa indicación implicaba el vigilar a Erwin ante cualquiera circunstancia, así que era innecesario agregar más.

El toque final fue dirigirse a la salida principal y averiar la puerta quemando la cerradura, lo suficiente para que pareciera forzada. Pensó que su trabajo ya había terminado. Sin embargo, algo atrajo su mirada en el pasillo. “Una gota de sangre removida, ¿eh?” se agachó y aunque no había macha, podía captar el aroma único en la sangre de Erwin. “Ese imbécil”. De cierta manera, quería saber qué ideó, sabía que su olor no estaba ahí por casualidad. “Lo que sea que haya hecho, es insignificante. Nada de lo que haga podrá contra mí”.


End file.
